


Dress To Impress

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness  2016 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, boob sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd be on time if it wasn't for Katie's dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress To Impress

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of May Madness. I used the prompt 'Blue'.

“Come on, Katie!” Harry called into the suite’s bathroom. “We’re going to be late.”

“Harry Potter, you little liar. We’ve got an hour left at least before we even have to leave.” Katie shot back but here down was light and bantering at least.

“You know we can’t go anyway without talking to at least half a dozen reporters.”

“You can’t you mean,” she interjected.

“Either way we still need to get through all that with time to nick the best seats,” Harry continued unabated. 

“Fine! And I was making myself prettier for you as well.” 

“Impossible,” he said quickly, and he hoped smoothly.

“Flatterer. Does that mean I got this brand new dress for nothing?” And with that the door the hotel’s bathroom swung open, Katie Bell sashayed out, and Harry temporarily lost the power of speech.

It was not like he didn’t know Katie was beautiful and surely he’d seen her cleaned up before now but he’d always been attracted more to her cheerful liveliness and boundless energy than her looks. Now he was seemed to be seeing her for the first time. 

“Like it?” Katie looked pleased with his suddenly muteness. “Shall I give you a twirl?”

The dress was midnight blue and scattered with iridescent silver speckles. It was tight across the chest, making the most of her modest bust, before billowing out at the hips. And the back… well as she turned, he saw there was no back at all. With her golden hair tied in a complex looking knot atop her head instead of it’s usual messy loose ponytail, Harry had a view that stretched, uninterrupted from the base of her head all the way down the to the small of her back in one smooth expanse of pale skin.

“Again?” He half growled through his still dry mouth.

Katie cocked a quizzical eyebrow but raised her arms gracefully and started to pirouette a second time. She only got halfway when Harry stepped close to her back, his hands landing on her hips.

“So you [i]do[/i] like it!” Katie crowed, turning her head towards him and finding his lips close to her ear.

“Nope,” Harry said.

“No?” She sounded incredulous and ground her hips backwards her bum, concealed by the voluminous lower half of the dress pressed unerring against his rapidly hardening cock.

“Nope,” Harry repeated, whispering softly into her close enough to pick up the scent of her subtle perfume. “It’s the blue.”

“The blue?” 

“I’m sorry to say this but it’s not your colour.”

“It’s totally my colour, you liar!” Katie laughed but made no attempt to escape or to cease the wiggling motion of her arse. “Like you know anything about it.”

Harry pressed a kiss to her neck, just below the earlobe and felt Katie’s sudden intake of breath. 

“I know _everything_ about it,” He insisted, moving his head lower and kissing again. “It’s not your colour so I’m afraid you’ll just have to take it off.” He kissed again, his lips right next to the blue ruffled strap keeping the dress attached to her right shoulder.

“Well when you put it like that...” Katie said breathlessly. “Go ahead.”

A tug of his lips dislodged the strap and slipped easily over her should and the whole dress seemed to hand precariously loose. Harry backtracked kissing across her shoulders and placing one at the precise centre of the back of her neck where he never had before causing her to gasp appreciatively.

He barely had time to push down the other strap before Katie turned towards him, her hands, gloved in the same soft midnight blue material, seizing his head to pull him into a deep kiss, her tongue plunging into his mouth.

They stumbled back towards the hotel’s bed. Katie tugging his head lower to kiss at her neck and cleavage. Harry urged her hands downwards so that, bereft of their support the dress fell victim to gravity, Harry following it’s tortuously slow progress with his lips in the bodice was bunched around her waist.

Katie had small breasts but there were perky and capped with pink nipples and were perfectly suckable. Harry went from one to the other kissing and licking eagerly until her nipples were hard and Katie was practically panting. She dragged him downwards as she sat down onto the bed sinking deeply onto the overly soft mattress.

“I-I thought you wanted this off.” She gasped, plucking at the loose fabric of the dress.

“Yes,” harry said huskily, “I want to see what’s underneath”

“I don’t think you’ll like it either,” Katie said with a wink. She shifted her hips and Harry slid the dress down her legs with an approximation of gentleness.

The knickers that were revealed with translucent, pale blue and very damp. They were covered in intricate lace-work in the exact same colour as the dress. 

“More blue?”

“I know, I know. Not my colour.” Katie grinned.

“That’s right, off they come,” Harry agreed.

“What happened to ‘you need to be ready right now?”

Harry tugged the knickers down, revealing glistening pink folds, framed with damp golden curls.

“No, no, you were right.” He said, reluctantly setting aside his glasses, “for this, I have all the time in the world.”

He ran his tongue over her slit, his eyes closing in bliss and draping Katie’s legs over his shoulders, went to work. Settling in for what was hopefully going to be a long evening.


End file.
